


First Kisses

by amtrak12



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Their first kiss was so much better than Erin ever thought it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was me experimenting with intimate fluffy feelings rather than trying to write an actual fic, but honestly I just really need the 1000th Ghostbusters fic to not be Holtzbert so I'm attempting to type this up real quick on my phone at work :P Fingers crossed I catch all the autocorrect fails!

Erin pulls back with the feel of Abby still lingering on her lips. That was so much better than Erin ever thought it would be. Granted she hadn't considered what kissing Abby would be like in great detail, but she had considered it. In passing. In that "girls experiment in college" myth-ensconced (truth-ensconced? she's still not sure what the normal kids did during college) mindset where she wondered if she would ever actually kiss a girl and deciding if she did, then it would be Abby. But she'd never considered what _kissing_ Abby would be like: the real, romantic type of kissing. 

It.. was.. pretty great. Like, definitely really good. One of the best kisses of her life -- which sounds kind of sad when she thinks about it that way. She's pretty sure that guy during her fifth year of grad school would have been a good kisser if she hadn't been freezing from the icy wind outside. Probably. 

Still she has to admit this is the first time her heart has raced over a kiss instead of anxiety. It leaves her just as breathless and shaking but feels so, so much better. 

"So," Erin starts. "That was...." She tries and fails to think of a better word. "Good."

"Uh, yeah." Abby leans back, and Erin's heart leaps when their eyes meet. Because this is _Abby_. It's Abby, it's Abby, it's Abby,and wow that's just... overwhelming in the best way possible. She's not sure where to even start to get her head around this. 

"Think we should kiss again?" Abby asks. Her hand slips down from Erin's neck to that spot where the collar of her shirt rests against her skin. Erin can feel her fingertips skim along just inside her collar. 

"Oh, yeah." Erin nods. They both let out a breathy laugh as Erin leans back in. 

The second kiss feels just as nice as the first: all warm and soft and... homey? If a kiss can feel homey. Comfortable and familiar even though this is brand new. The kiss stretches on and on, and even with the extra time, Erin still can't work out how something that feels so normal and calming can also make her feel so hyperaware of everything. 

Her nose bumps Abby's glasses when she shifts to change the angle. They break apart with a laugh. 

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"I jabbed you."

"I think I jabbed you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Erin licks her lips and finds Abby's eyes. It feels unbelievably right like this, standing so close to Abby, still feeling phantom sensations on her lips while hands are touching warm clothing and skin. She's about to suggest (or just move in for) another kiss when there's a bang and a laugh followed by someone else coughing. 

Oh, right. She forgot Holtzmann and Patty were still in the lab just around the corner. 

Abby seemed to remember where they were also and brought her hands down to grip Erin's own. 

"Come on." She turned and pulled Erin further up the stairs. Erin grinned and followed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @amtrak12


End file.
